Gameplay
Players are grouped into teams, minimum of four, maximum of six per side. If entering a Quick Match, the player will be randomly put into the Federation or Zeon forces. The game will not begin until there is an equal number of participants and players from both sides confirm a complete launch preparation. MS are categorized into 3 types: All-Purpose, Artillery, and Close-Combat. All-Purpose/Blue have balanced stats and can equip a variety of weapons, such as machine guns, beam rifles, and bazookas. Strong against Melee type MS, but weak against Artillary type MS Artillary/Yellow units are durable and have powerful long range weaponry, such as cannons and sniper rifles, but are slow, and few have melee weapons. Strong against All-Purpose MS, but weak against Melee MS Close-Combat/Red units can only equip low-power ranged weaponry, such as machine guns, and beam spray guns, but most can perform a combo attack by pressing the attack button alongside left analog stick movements. Strong against Artillary type MS, but weak against All-Purpose MS. Basic Once all launch preparations are complete, teams will emerge from their respective home bases and start a mission with several objectives: *Defeat opposing Mobile Suits. *Capture outposts scattered around the map area. *Invade the opposing force's base to destroy it with a time bomb. The player has the option to disembark from his/her unit to avoid detection when performing an invasion. However, there is always the risk of being hit by mobile suit weaponry (which will result in one hit KO), interception by other players on foot, and the unit being stolen/destroyed while unmanned. This is also the only way to capture an outpost and arm/disarm a bomb on the enemy base. Unmanned enemy MS can be stolen to temporarily impair an opposing player's performance, though it does not allow for false flag tactics. A self-destruct timer will start after riding, and will kill the pilot of he/she does not disembark in time. Aside from armor damage, head and leg damage is also calculated. If the head part is heavily damaged, the radar will be disabled and the camera view will become grainy. Severely damaged leg parts will affect walking speed, and will not be able to support the weight of the MS at the end of a boost dash or jump, resulting in a knockdown. If defeated, the player can respawn near the base, where the MS unit was left after disembarking, captured outposts, etc. From there they will have the choice of either spawning on foot or with an MS (unless the player was subdued on foot, in which case no new MS can be assigned until the unmanned/stolen unit is recovered/destroyed). Bases and outposts have utility vehicles near them. The player can opt to utilize said vehicles to perform an infiltration, retreat to safety, or in the case of tanks, have an alternative offensive option when unable to access a usable MS. Heavily damaged MS units can be repaired by returning to base and standing idle within it's vicinity. The pilot can also do a field repair by switching to a repair tool. Base repairs can no longer be done if it has been destroyed. Points are earned for performing objectives and foiling efforts from the opposition. The team with the most points at the end of the 8-minute mission will be the winners. Post-Game After viewing the mission results, development points, rank EXP and equipment research progress will be tabulated. If an item/MS research path is completed (progression is selected at random) it can be developed on the spot for the next mission. If the player sorties more than 4 times in one day, bonuses will be awarded. Upon reaching Chief Petty Officer rank, players can customize MS colors to suit personal preferences and apply decals earned from level-ups and research paths. Certain achievements and rank-ups will unlock medals. Medals have varying effects, like increasing MS HP, boosting outpost conquer or bomb setting speed, etc. Only one medal can be equipped at first, but more can be used in later ranks. Players can have 3 sortie energy items by default at a given time. Extra sortie energy items can be gained by rank level-ups (regular grants stop upon promotion to Petty Officer First Class, but will still be given at certain levels) or purchasing them at the Playstation Store. Once all sortie items have been expended, the player cannot sortie again until after a minimum grace period of 2 hours. (6 hours maximum to fully restore regular sortie energy) The game has a penalty system for players who disconnect from a match. If their disconnection rating reaches 10%, they will lose the ability to host matches. If it hits 25%, rank progression and blueprint drops will be suspended. Finishing matches normally will gradually decrease the percentage. Game Modes Team Deathmatch In this mode players choose a side, either Federation or Zeon, and fight to accumulate the most points before the timmer runs out. The team size for a battle ranges anywhere from 2v2 to 6v6. Points awarded Seige Each side will start with 18000 resource points in the same tradition as the Gundam Vs. games. There are two main objectives for this mission: *Defeat opposing Mobile Suits. *Capture outposts scattered around the map area. Base bombing is disabled in this mode. The outposts in this game are situated in alternate spots and have shelter structures unlike in Basic. Outposts are not only for respawning. Each controlled outpost will increase the rate in which the opposing side's resource meter depletes. The game can end two ways: *When the 10-minute limit expires, the team with the higher amount of resource points will be the winners. *If one side's resource meter is fully depleted, the game will instantly stopped in a cease-fire. Siege is the mode commonly used for the infamous and extremely prevalent "Haro Rooms". Haro rooms are an unofficial, player-made variation where the winning team is predetermined from the beginning, and takes advantage of the mode's rules and potentially short match time so that they will recieve the most benefits in blueprint drops in a short amount of time. The match begins with all members of the predetermined winning team rushing off to capture the points. As no battle is usually supposed to take place in this unofficial mode, there is a risk of players being penalized at the end of the match, defeating the purpose of the Haro Rooms. To combat the possible penalty, both teams usually exchange mobile suits after a point is captured, and roam around until the mobile suit comes close to the end of it's self destruction countdown, at which point the player either ejects, or stays to give the mobile suit's original owner a pilot kill bonus. Though Haro rooms usually have five capturable points, a great number of these Haro Rooms are made 4 vs 4, meaning that one player will inevitably capture two points, giving them a larger score than their teammates. Players often either do not pay attention or do not care as to whether or not all or their teammates have captured a point, and will always move in to take any uncaptured one irregardless, occasionally leaving at least one (possibly very annoyed) player without a captured point at the end of the match. The number of points a single player acquires at the has little to do with anything aside from rank, and possibly just personal satisfaction. Ace Essentially similar to Team Deathmatch, however Base bombing is disabled. Players may still capture spawn points as usual. The main goal is to fight the opposing team for eight minutes. When the clock counts down to three minutes, the players with the highest number of points on each team are designated "Ace Pilots", and are given markers for both teams to track their positions. Ace pilots gain a large point bonus whenever they shoot down an enemy mobile suit, and likewise, a player who shoots down the opposing teams Ace recieves a sizable point bonus as well. The team with the most points at the end of the match wins. Please note, however, that the bonus points are only awarded if the Aces mobile suit is destroyed, not the pilot, and whenever an Ace shoots down the opposing teams Ace, they do not recieve more points than the usual bonus. Practice/Training While not technically a game mode with new rules, there are a couple of new factors. A variation of these rooms are available to new players for no energy cost, and they usually have the same rules as Team Deathmatch, Seige, or Ace modes, however when the match ends, the players are not given as much Experience Points, Development Points, or Blueprint Drops as a normal match would provide. After the first Rank Up, the free Training mode becomes unavailable, and a new Practice mode becomes available at the cost of one Energy. Maps At the current moment there are 6 different maps in the game, most with at least two different types of setting (IE: it can be day or night, clear or foggy) that can drastically change tactics. Mountain Area (Clear/Foggy/Dusk) The first map release for the game has 3 main areas for the two teams to fight in along with one hidden path between the two bases Desert/Desert (Clear/Night/Sandstorm) A more open map desert theme map like the Mountain Area map it has a narrow path can connect the two bases unlike the map it is not hidden Deserted City (Day/Night/Rain) As the name implies is a city theme map with narrow paths around the edge map with open area in the center of the map. Mining Pits (Day/Night/Dusk) A map made more with artillery suits in mind, there are 3 pits connected by narrow paths. 2 of the pits hold each of the bases while the third serves to separate the two team from each other and act as shooting gallery for the artillery. There is also a hidden path on the map but it can only be access by infantry. Military base (Clear/Foggy) One of the more interesting map, its open map with building scatter around that can be use for cover. Canyon A very large map with many narrow passages and a larger, more open spaced area located at the center with some cover still provided. All types of mobile suits may be used effectively here. Currently the largest map in the game. Antarctic Base The smallest map in the game, the Antarctic base is mostly wide open with the main source of cover being the large space shuttle at the center of the map and bridge supports, though the bridges and the outermost areas near and high above the Base ships provide excellent locations for snipers nests. There are only two capturable points on the lower bridges, and they are in very close proximity to the Base ships, which often makes capturing the point on opposing team's side a high priority. Jaburo The Federation's main headquarters, the Jaburo map is entirely subterranean, and has low lighting, though not nearly enough to impact gameplay in any significant way. The Jaburo map is made up of three areas: Two somewhat small areas at the ends of the map where the Base ships are located, each linked to a much larger area at the center by two paths, one a curvy but easy to traverse cave floor, the other a narrow and multi-level, but otherwise straight manmade tunnel. The central area is dominated by a large structure, and plenty of cover is provided all around, and two high supports linking the large structure to the walls can be used as snipers nests. There are five capturable Points on this map: one in each corner of the central area, and one in the parking garage directly beneath the structure. Caution must be taken when capturing and spawning at the central Point, as MS cannot enter the parking garage, the player must leave it outside and exposed to potential enemy fire in to capture the point, and requesting a MS while a living pilot spawns the MS a good distance away from the point, giving the enemy ample time to notice and dispatch of the pilot and/or damage the new suit before the player can board it. Infantry and vehicles Infantry At any time the player is able to get out of MS. when they do they are able to capture forward bases, plant/disarm bombs getting into vehicles, repair their MS or engage in combat on foot. Should your MS get destroy while you are on foot or you are force to abandon it, simply get to the near friendly base and press O to summon a new MS once it's respawn timer is up. However be warn it is a one hit kill should a MS attack you. Infantry will always have on them an assault rifle, anti MS Rocket launcher, flash grenade and a repair tool. A strong knife slash may also be used when triangle is pressed. Vehicles Wappa Is a single seat Zeonic hover bike with rocket launcher and machine gun for weapons. It can be fairly difficult to maneuver, and of the three available vehicles, it is the least suited for anti-MS combat because of its weak and difficult to aim armaments and very weak armor, but its small size and ability to fly indefinitely can make it an effective stealth vehicle for Base bombers and Point cappers. As of right now the Wappa is the most common vehicle, and is available on the Mountain Area, Mining Pits, Canyon, and Jaburo maps in Team Deatmatch and Ace modes, and it is the only vehicle available in Siege mode. Magella Attack Tank The Principality of Zeon's main attack tank, armed with a 175mm cannon, machine gun and smoke. Its Magella Top Cannon's shells can instantly knock down any MS they hit. Of the three vehicles, the Magella is easily the slowest, but it has the most damaging armaments and the heaviest armor, though it still is nowhere near as effective as most MS by comparison. As of right now it is only available on the Desert and Desert Base maps. Type 61 Attack Tank The Earth Federation's main attack tank, armed with twin 155mm cannons, Cluster bomb, Machine gun and Smoke. The type 61 is the most balanced of the three vehicles. It is much more maneuverable than the Magella, and it has the widest assortment of weapons, but it cannot deal or take as much damage by comparison, but still much more than the Wappa, and it works best as a point capper and "stun fodder". As of right now it is available on the Deserted City, Military Base, and Antarctic Base maps. source: http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam:_Battle_Operation Category:Gameplay